


We Have Our Love

by SkyTheLoner



Series: They Don't Know What The World Has Done [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Asexuality, Family, Friendship, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 19:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTheLoner/pseuds/SkyTheLoner
Summary: Amarillo and Azul talk about falling in love.





	We Have Our Love

**Author's Note:**

> They're younger in this fanfiction.

Amarillo Diamante was awoken at three in the morning by someone's voice.

One of her yellow tabby-patterned plush pillows was pressed over one of her ears to block out the noise of Snowy wandering around, unable to fall asleep despite the busy day. She could still hear the sound of her footsteps as she passed by her and Azul's bedroom. She sighed loudly, feeling slightly ill from eating so many snacks right before she crawled into bed, and now, she was being woken up very early in the morning because Azul wanted to ask her a dumb question or whatever. Slowly, she pushed away the soft pillow and saw Azul, barely visible in the moonlight coming from the window, staring down at her.

She pushed herself up with one arm, grumbling some mild curses to herself, glancing at the clock to find that it was not three in the morning, but two. "Bloody hell, Azul, why are you up?" When she got no reply from her younger adopted sister, she simply sat on her bed, holding her legs curled up next to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. She pouted, her brown eyes glaring at the blue-eyed teenager standing in front of her, waiting. "Azul?"

Blinking, the girl shook her head, dragging her fingers though her long, straight hair. "Amarillo? Can I ask you something?"

Sighing, she replied, "You just did."

"No, I mean-" Her sister inhaled a huge breath of air to calm herself, rubbing her eyes. Her adopted sister momentarily seemed to be a mirror image of their youngest sister, who was  _actually_  related to Azul by blood. Not that it bothered Amarillo much.

Azul quickly grabbed a handful of tissues from the box beside Amarillo's bed, wiping her eyes, and she was now more alert, knowing how emotional her younger sister could be. Over time, she learned to simply stay by Azul's side when she got this way and try to comfort her. Comforting Azul was something their youngest sister was good at, not her. She had to focus on her grades in high school so she could get a good job. Though, Snowy owned a company, so maybe she could work there when she was older.

The younger girl carefully crawled on to Amarillo's bed to sit beside her, wiping her eyes, causing her to flinch. Amarillo felt her sister's hand grip her arm tightly, and she sighed to herself, shaking her head in annoyance.

"What?" she questioned her softly, somehow keeping the tiredness and the mild annoyance out of her voice.

"Do... you like boys?" she asked, focusing her blue gaze on her, making Amarillo's face heat up.

She answered curtly, rolling her eyes, "No, they're annoying." She knew that her younger sister meant  _romanticly_  but the answer would remain more or less the same. Amarillo reached over to the table beside her bed, grabbing her glasses and putting them on carefully. Contact lenses would probably be better.

A small smile appeared on Azul's face, she noticed, and her younger sister covered her mouth with her free hand.

"And they're immature and make crude jokes," she added.

"I know."

"So, do you like boys?" Amarillo asked, dragging her fingers through her short blond hair. She was probably more of a tomboy. "Despite their immaturity?"

"Nah, I'm only fifteen." Azul finally released her arm, allowing Amarillo to cross her arms. "I'm just going to go with the 'heteronormative flow' or whatever."

"Or," she began casually, "you could wear a lot of rainbows."

Azul's face seemed to turn a pale pink, and she rubbed her face, inhaled and shook her head.

Amarillo sighed. "So, did you just wake me up at two in the morning to question my currently unknown sexuality...?" Honestly, she didn't give a damn about if someone was gay or whatever, she just didn't want them acting as if was the most important thing in the damned world. There were more important things in life then boyfriends and girlfriends.

Azul nervously replied, "Umm, no." She wiped her eyes with another tissue, then she stretched her arms casually. "I needed to ask you something even more important." She started to look like she would start to cry again, and she took a breath. "It's about... my mother."

"Can't you ask Snowy? Or Lily?"

Azul turned away, staring at the floor nervously. "I'm... too scared to ask her. Snowy, I mean." She sighed and added, "Lily probably has important papers to sign or something."

Amarillo snorted, saying, "Snowy is  _our_ mom, Blue." She stretched her arms casually, glancing over at her to see her reaction to her nickname. "Maybe not by blood, but..."

"I  _know_." Her voice was tense and scared, and Amarillo felt a bit of pity for her. She could relate to having a mother who abandoned you, but she actually _knew_ who the hell her mother was.  _A cold-hearted piece of mud and garbage, that's who,_  she thought to herself angrily. She didn't know that much about her two younger sister's mother, so she couldn't help them much.

 _"_ Maybe," she began, "you could visit whatever place Snowy's assistants picked you up from?"

"It's far away."

"When you're older."

"Maybe..."

"Wait, where  _are_  you and her from anyway?" she questioned.

Azul flinched slightly, but she answered, "Korea."

She raised an eyebrow. "You're Asian?"

Azul nodded, standing up slowly, her eyes darting towards her light blue bed. Walking over to it, she glanced back at her, her eyes glittering in the pale moonlight. She sat down on her bed facing Amarillo with her arms crossed, and she asked, "Where you come from?"

"Like hell that's any of your concern," she quickly replied, her tone blunt as she shoved away the memories.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Shut. The. Damn hell up," she hissed, nearly beginning to cry, taking a deep breath to try to calm herself. "But, no. None that I know of." She saw the pity in Azul's eyes. She didn't need pity, she just needed to keep from showing how much it hurt. It wasn't healthy, she knew, but she didn't want everyone knowing. Then they would try to comfort her, pretend they understood, and...

And...

And-

She sighed, silently sobbing, covering her face with the blanket. She would cry when no one was watching. Azul didn't count. She was already emotional, so she could deal with younger sister attempting to comfort her. Barely. Just barely. She glanced at her.

Snowy, on the other hand, could just go-

Amarillo glared at the girl from across the room. "Just go back to sleep." She didn't bother to check if she listened.

Two days later she woke up with a black ring and note next to her bed. The note said:

_hey, here's an ace ring ;)_

It was followed by a link, she noticed as she rolled her eyes, putting on her glasses. Glancing over the information, she sighed. She thought for about a minute. Yeah, this sounded a lot like her. Even if she was only sixteen.

It... was a bit comforting to know more pieces of her identity, she supposed.

 _Aro Ace,_ Amarillo thought, was probably something that fit her.


End file.
